forhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Dominion
Attackers! Lay siege upon this fortress. Defenders! Launch a counter attack to repel these invaders. Overview In this game mode, two teams fight for control of the battlefield by taking objectives and eliminating enemy players. There are three control points: one in the center and two at the sides. One side is the Attackers, who are in Orange, whereas the other is the Defenders, in Blue. Being an Attacker or Defender will mostly only change the intro and outro cut-scenes of each round. At the start, a large group of soldiers will spawn and charge at the center control point. Afterwards, groups of soldiers will spawn regularly and do the same. The center control point is arguably the most difficult to capture as you need to first clear out enemy soldiers occupying it. The side control points are either equidistant from both spawns or placed so that each spawn has a point closer to them. Many maps have traps such as drawbridges and gates that can be used to kill enemies or otherwise block pathways. Others have ballista at the side control points. This mode can be played with a full queue of players, with players against AI, or single player with AI teammates against AI opponents. How To Win Dominion works off a point system, where points can be gained in various ways: killing enemy soldiers, killing enemy heroes, or capturing control zones. More points will be awarded based on how these actions are taken, such as chain-kills or winning an honorable 1-on-1 duel or defending a Zone. All three Control Zones will passively grant 1 point every half-second when captured, along with granting a 100 point buffer. However, the two side Zones have additional effects when taken. Once captured, a Side zone will offer the following: *Heal Heroes of the side who has control of the zone. *Double the passive points gained every half-second as long as one Hero (of the side who has control of the zone) stands on it. The team loses control of the Zone, and these benefits if a Hero of the opposing side enters the Zone. If Heroes from both sides are in a Zone, the Zone is contested and will not grant any bonus to either side (it will continue to grant the 100 base points to the original owner of the zone). The Center Zone will be contested based on how far each side's Soldiers have pushed, not based on the presence of any Hero. Once one side gains control of the Center Zone, the side who has captured it will receive half their soldier reinforcements while the competing side receives double. Breaking When a team has gained 1000 points, it will cause the opposing team to have their morale broken (known as Breaking in-game). The opposing team will no longer be able to respawn; for any dead Heroes on a Breaking team that did not die recently, they will automatically respawn. A Breaking team can prevent a loss if they can reduce the other team's score below 1000 by taking away Zones from the other team, lifting their broken status, thus regaining the ability to respawn. However, if all Heroes on a Breaking dies, the other team claims victory. It is possible for both teams to be Breaking at the same time with this system. Videos For_Honor_Gameplay_4v4_Dominion_Mode_-_PAX_2016_US Pinkachu_Plays_For_Honor_-_Dominion_Mode_-_Player_vs_AI es:Dominio de:Herrschaft Category:Game Modes Category:Multiplayer Category:PVP